In The End It All Works Out
by InLifeOrDeathRemember
Summary: This is my first story so don't be a hater. Anyway this story is about Annabeth's past and experiences.


Run. Hide. Eat. Sleep.

That's practically the story of my miserable life. Run. Hide. Eat. Sleep. In the same pattern everyday, everyday was a living hell. Running away was probably the dumbest thing I ever

did. I still regret my decision, but I still had hope that was the day I decided I should move on. Just because my own flesh and blood disowned me doesn't mean I would give up. We were never

family, a true family is not about blood it's about the love and bond you have for each other. Unfortunately, my family wasn't like that the only thing they cared about was starting new lives

my father two week after finding out my mother left he started dating again. Now, he forgot all about me, instead he focused more on his "perfect family".

Then, one day he came back and told me he was going to be married that I would have a mom again. I was so full of hope only to be let down, when she came she walked right

passed me like I was invisible that hurt. Everyday after that it was always the same thing. I was ignored for the most of three months.

* * *

><p>After that, the monsters came I was so scared first, it was the hell-hounds I still remember that day. I thought I was alone. Little me was reading a book under the shade of a oak tree<p>

in the middle of my backyard I never knew what was going to happen next. Pounding footsteps came barreling me "Thump,Thump,Thump". It was too late when I looked up, a giant pitch

black dog the size of a minivan reared up on its hind legs and prepared to jump at me. I was paralyzed no muscle in my body moved, so I waited for death. Suddenly it exploded into a

shower of golden dust.

The next day I wasn't so lucky, and the day after that and the day after that. I couldn't take it anymore, today was going to be the last day I put up with this. Ever since that day

I had nightmares and the spiders they kept coming night after night those evil creatures crawled all over me biting and spraying their webs in my room. Until I called my father on

the second day it happened. "Daddy!" I called no one answered and I called again. Only to be disapointed to see my stepmother there with the same gruesome sneer she always has when

I'm around.

"Stop shouting you're going to wake up Bobby and Mathew.".

"But the spiders they keep coming please.".

"Oh your going to get it this time making up fake stories to get attention this is rich coming from you.".

"But I'm not lying please listen to me!".

I didn't get a reply only the slam of my bedroom door. Tomorrow morning, I tried to prove it to her by showing her my bite marks, but when I looked into the mirror this

morning my skin looked like it was never punctured at all. The only other proof I had was the spider webs, but when I showed them to her she thought I just went up to the attic to get them.

* * *

><p>The third night I decided I couldn't put up with this so I took my backpack and stuffed it for supplies like clothes, blankets for warmth, the savings I put in my piggy bank, a map, and a<p>

hammer for my own protection. Then, I was off.

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

I was dirty, hungry, and frankly I was trying so hard to live, but I knew I wouldn't make it by the next week. Walking down the streets of a New York alley way I heard a noise

"Plat,Plat,Plat" it was the pitter patter of shoes slapping against the stone. My insticts took over and I ducked behind a dumpster. As it grew closer I took out my hammer and threw it as

hard as I could with my scrawny arms. The sound of a gasp was heard. ' That doesn't sound like a monster' I thought in my head. Though the footsteps kept coming I remained calm.

When it was infront of me it spoke "Who's there, we know your there so there is no reason to keep hiding". I slowly got up to see two teenagers a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a tan

T-shirt splattered with golden dust and holes with khakee shorts and blue sneakers. He had dirty-blond hair, tan skin, light blue eyes, a hooked nose, and a mischievous smile. The girl was wearing

a black death to barbie T-shirt with a leather jacket and black hightops. She had black hair, a pale complexion, electric blue eyes which is covered with eyeliner, a tiny nose, and an aura

that seems to be telling me to back away or I'll get hurt.

"N-No m-more monsters." I say behind the trash can.

"Come on stand up we're not going to hurt you, I'm Luke."

"And I'm Thalia" a voice mumbled behind him.

I stood up quietly and said " I'm Annabeth."

"Hello Annabeth we're not the monsters that are chasing you."

" You believe me?"

"Of course we do they've been chasing us for a long time too"

"Really"

" You can join us if you want to"

I actually smiled when I heard that. Then I asked a question " You're not going to take me back to my parents are you?"

"Thalia you and me are going to be a family we won't take you back to them"

" Will you promise me we'll still be family when we're older"

"Of course" 

* * *

><p>And ever since then my life was better than it ever could be. Luke gave me a real weapon and started teaching me in how to use it. Thalia became the sister I never had. I was told<p>

the truth in why monsters were following me. They said I was a demigod half human half god. We were closer then anyone could be. Until everything was gone not a sliver of happiness

was there ever since we lost Thalia at the camp borders. That memory brings back so much pain and lost to me I never wanted to think about it again. I was a shell of who I am I still

laugh and smile, but it's forced she was my best friend and she was gone forever. Me and Luke were the only ones left of our family so our bond grew closer. And I just got a tinny winny

crush on him.

Then, my love life changed he showed up with a bloody Minotaur horn in one hand and the other dragging an unconcious sayter in the other telling me and Chiron to help

Grover (the unconcious sayter) and then passed out. Since then I couldn't get his pleading sea green eyes out of my head. One quest after the other I slowly started to fall for him. The

heroic acts he did. The way he always thinks of others and how he never let the power go to his head. Soon Luke was the only thing that kept me from moving on from the past, but

soon he changed too. I was heartbroken but he was always there to comfort me. The same seaweed brain I loved when I was twelve. He let me move on told me everything was going

to be alright in the end. I believed him and he was right it all worked out in the end.


End file.
